Ghost of the past
by cristal12997
Summary: Some people have one or more persons that is related to his past. And some prefer not to see that person, either because they are afraid to face them and get hurt or that person appears, and you remove something valuable without hope not to see again ... and Rin Kagamine is no exception.


**Hey for those who speak and write English, I am cristal12997 and I'm sure that some already familiar to me because of some reviews before I left in some stories, and I'm here to spend one of my fics from Spanish into English. Although not the first time I make a fanfic, it's the first time you step into English and being sincere hope that my translation is not so bad.**

**Before starting the fic, I want to note that this fic, unlike those that are commonly with "happy ending" this will not be one of them. But the main thing will be the RinxLen, so please bear with me if the translation is not very well defined.**

**Well, nothing more to say, I leave continue this fic.**

* * *

><p>What are you doing here? - Exclaimed a woman aged 29 with long hair up above your waist golden color, light blue eyes, fair complexion and a gifted physicist and was wearing an orange dress halfway down her thighs, and she was trying to close the apartment door preventing the person I call enter.<p>

- I pray, let me just talk - the person said while trying to open the door.

- And do you think I will give it?

- Just a minute

- No

- Please - begged.

- No

- Do not be stubborn

- The stubborn is another

- Do not be evil

- I Evil? - Said with indignation - the evil here is you and you know it

- If just a minute ...

- ... Only one, but hurry

Reluctantly she agreed to let it go to his apartment. While watching the person she passed looked at him with disgust as he crossed his arms. I note that the man looked at his apartment with some fascination but something caught his attention. It was a picture of her and some guys apparently 13 years old, with blonde hair and blue eyes like her, and they three were smiling towards the camera and noticed that he smiled wistfully ... she can not stand it anymore.

- Tell me what are you doing here?

- I've been looking

- Seeking me? Why?

- Because I love you

- Do you love me? - Said with annoyance.

- That's not what you told me 15 years ago

- Yes, and do not know how sorry

- And do you think a simple apology will fix everything? Do you think a fucking apology fix all the damage you did to me? - Raise my voice.

.

.

.

~ 15 years ago ~

- Here is my task - a girl with long pigtails and dressed in turquoise color uniform consisted of a skirt halfway down her thighs blue short-sleeved blouse and white you give your books and notebooks on the desk Rin - and make sure you do it well

- Miku But the task you entrusted with mine is too take me all night to do both

- I do not care if you stay awake all week - I grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her to bring her lips to his ear - and want to get a high note Would I understand?

- Y-yes - gasped at the pain it caused as Miku in her hair stretched.

- Hmp - she blurted out her hair making Rin let out a gasp of pain and successfully making her smile - and give it to me before it reaches my teacher - as she picked up the term to talk his backpack and left the room.

- Auch ~ that hurt me more than the last time - rubbed the sore area while making a painful face.

- Rin?

Rin glanced at the source of the voice and observed a girl with long pink hair and blue eyes he came toward her.

- Oh hello ~ Luka-senpai

- Rin I told you just call me Luka

- Yes, sorry I forgot Luka - stroked his neck as he smiled awkwardly.

Luka is one of the few friends she has. Luka is in his last year of high school, while her other friends in the penultimate. She has a very close friendship with Luka consider the point as her older sister. Watch as Luka was approaching her with a slight smile, but after a few seconds his smile faded to replace it with a frown.

Rin looked at her with confusion Luka's face until I notice that the gaze was directed at what was next to it and turn our gaze to his desk look books and notebooks that belong to Miku. She immediately put her backpack, but although there out of sight of Luka, could still feel his gaze was on it by shaking slightly.

- Again Miku?

- ... Yes - replied as I looked away, and in doing so heard a weary sigh at his side.

- Rin should stop being so

- Be well? How?

- In letting others take advantage of you

- ... But ... she is the most popular

- Perhaps, but that does not entitle you to take advantage of you

Hatsune Miku is the most popular girl in school Crypton. With her beautiful long hair tied in two pigtails that reach his ankles, and turquoise eyes the same color, pale skin and her beautiful voice was what made it become the most popular high school.

But failing was that she is very lazy to do their jobs and tasks. Since Rin entered the school and within weeks it was known as the smartest in his class. As Miku had heard that, he started ordering me to do all his chores for her, and as it was two older than her years, she did not just because it was the most popular but also found it very intimidating with her friends.

- You know that if I do not, she and her friends beat me up and plant me

- But Rin ...

- Also, remember the last time I did not - he said as he shuddered slightly.

- How to forget, you were all beaten

- I do not want to relive that moment again, so I have no choice

- But Rin, handle the tasks are very complicated Miku

- ... I know ... What indeed were coming to my room?

- I was gonna say that if you wanted to join Meiko, Lily and me to the mall, but I found this

- Forgiveness Luka, on another occasion, when I get home I start to make the task of the two

- Rin - let out a deep sigh - what shall I do with you? - To say that she left the room as he shook his head slightly.

Rin grabbed her bag and left the classroom with her home address. While passing through the halls I noticed they were lonely. There was not a soul near where it was. But he remembered that everyone in high school had left because they had little time stamped when made out and before Miku had appeared outside.

He stopped mid-left to let out a weary sigh as the back of her head rubbed hall. Observe their environment to see if there was anyone near her, and let out a sigh of relief that no one ... or so I thought.

– Rinny ~

Rin stiffened by a voice that was quiet but alluring at the same time ... and it was a voice I knew perfectly well. When he glanced back from it very slowly while a cold sweat formed on his forehead and shaking slightly.

- H-Hello Len

Len Kagamine is the popular kid in school all Crypton. For her golden hair pulled into a ponytail, her bangs bad hair, her blue, thin physical eyes but slightly muscular and pale complexion. At 14, he is known not only for being the most sensual, but also as a complete playboy who is not interested in any girl who has gone to bed.

- I told you you can call me Lenny

- I-if L-Lenny - visibly trembled as he felt the searing behind Len - Len ... AH! - Let out a gasp as she felt the hands of Len they got under her blouse and slowly coming towards her breasts and can prevent a blush adorned her cheeks - Len ... Ah ~ - let out a gasp of surprise as he felt Len grabbed her breasts, but he could also feel that Len gave him an angry look behind.

- Rin ...

- I-if ...?

- What do you wear?

- M-my bra

- I told you and what you wore not set - said sternly frowning.

- ... B-but ... AHH! - Let out a gritillo feeling that Len clenched her breasts.

- Do you want me to do the same thing again when was the physical education class?

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_- Rin Kagamine _

_- He called me teacher? _

_Rin went to his teacher named Al. Shyly approached him as he has a habit of yelling at his students when teaching. His uniform was sporting a white jacket and very short shorts that barely covered the area between her legs._

_- Want you to take this bag of balls to hold physical education - said as he handed the bag. _

_- The cellar was not outside of school? - Said as he settled the bag over his right shoulder._

_- Yes, even next to this room _

_- But I'll be late for the next class _

_- I'll tell your teacher what happened, now go _

_- Yes - but when turned._

_- Toma - Rin observed that Al handed him a small key - closes when you leave _

_- Yes ... master of cheesy - almost inaudible whisper as he took the key and left the room for physical education. On his way I observe that some students ran to their classrooms when she was only going through the halls while carrying the bag of balls._

_- Stupid teacher did not even give me time to change - is said to herself - why the hold has to be so far away? Do not they could install a door leading directly to the warehouse? Or better yet they could not install the winery in the classroom physical education?_

_She wondered to herself as she walked slowly in and out of high school to go on the left and turn the corner and get to the bottom quick step of the way and get to the end, to the left side found the cellar. With heaviness he went to the cellar and saw that there was open strings, balls, football, basketball, and hula hula hoops, mattresses and more._

_To see what was in front of her she let out a deep sigh as he entered the cellar. Entering could not help tripping over some ropes that had scattered on the ground, it almost hit the floor twice but managed to regain his balance. When I get further from where it was left the bag on the floor and shook his hands as he turned around as he was leaving._

_But when he took a couple of steps I hear the door open and shut. She ran to the door and could see golden hair like his own, but gathered in a ponytail. I instantly knew it was Len, and is one of their classmates._

_- H-Hello Len What are you doing here? _

_- ... I heard you were gonna be here _

_- Well - swinging his arms a bit - here I am _

_- Yes, I see _

_- Would you looking for something? _

_- ... Yes _

_- What can you tell what it is?_

_- He- he heard that they ask many things ... and do not tell anyone what they ask ... Is it true? _

_- Well ... - a little scratched his cheek with his index finger - yes, I do, although it is very annoying sometimes_

_- In that case ... I will ask something very important _

_- Your Playboy ... getting everything and all you want Can I ask you something? - Look that nodded - What do you want to ask me?_

_- I want to ask ... do not tell anyone about it_

_Before she knew it, Len ran to her and grabbed her face with both hands to gather her lips with his. Her eyes flew open and try pushing it away from him by the shoulders, but only made Len firmly hold his face. Felt that the language of Len tried to enter her mouth, but not allowed._

_Len pushed her on one of the mattresses on the floor and grabbed one of the ropes that had run to tie your wrists and prevent them from resisting and Len observed that settled on it._

_- Why are you doing this? _

_- ... _

_- Is not it enough to have slept with almost every girl in here? _

_- ... _

_- What do you want from me?_

_- I want it all ... _

_- Huh?_

_Before another word formulate kissed her again and put his tongue in her mouth and accommodate one hand on his neck to deepen the kiss. She could not help the blush on her cheeks make this feeling that Len not only kissed, but also to feel the other hand Len got under his jacket._

_- What you got under that jacket?_

_Before I could protest Len raised his jacket up to her breasts, revealing an orange color brasier avoiding expose her breasts. I watch with awe as Len licked his lips and his eyes showed lust and longing, he could not help but be even more nervous and look away from him._

_- And you sport shirt? _

_- The forget _

_- Did you forget? - Raised an eyebrow. _

_- Was in a hurry to be on time and forget to put my blouse to my backpack _

_- Are you sure?_

_- If Why would come and take my sports physical education without blouse? _

_- ... In that case _

_- W-waiting Len ..._

_But I did not let her go because her lips together again with her and one of her hands touched her left breast and massaging your bracier atra time making out a low moan. He closed his eyes tightly as he continued kissing and touching one of their private parts, but let out a muffled groan when Len along with its slightly hard time entering atra crotch of her clothing._

_I let out a squeal of surprise as he felt Len stopped kissing her and touching her breast to grab her bra out of the way and work it over her breasts and put his lips on one of her nipples were slightly hard._

_She shuddered as she felt Len sucked and licked her nipple as she closed her mouth to prevent leave sounds coming from her ... would not give pleasure. When I look at the face of Len that separated some of his showed a little disappointment, but she felt panicked to see that one of his hands unbuttoned his shorts and away from her to her ankles revealing her panties that matched her bra._

_- These very soaked_

_Before I could answer he felt the hand of blond touched lightly her vagina over her panties and almost instantly his jaw and his fists to turn white to keep out any sound of it while increasing your blush and start breathing heavily._

– _mhhnm_

_He did his best to keep the moans and gasps out of his mouth while Len rubbed with a little more force her clitoris. But he could not help but let out a howl of bewilderment when I look at Len as I remove her panties exposing her to him. Try your legs together to prevent do what she had in mind but Len grabbed her legs and opened exposing her wet entrance._

_Rin closed her eyes tightly as she felt Len settled between her legs and she could feel his erect member Len through his clothes. He could not stop the tears of fear appeared in his eyes, and waited for the end fast ... but._

_He turned away. _

_He felt that Len got up and untied the knot in his wrists and let out a moan of pain when left free and began to rub them. As I did I look like Len away from her and headed to the cellar door to leave, but before leaving._

_- Next time, do not wear any bra set _

_Rin watched as Len left the cellar leaving her, and took the time to quickly accommodate your clothes and get out of the hold, but not before locking it before you go running to your next class. _

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>Since that incident, he has tried to avoid at all costs Len lest he gets to finish the job. But something in the depths of your being I was disappointed that he has stopped. As it came to mind that thought a blush of shame appeared and felt all the pride I had left at any moment. But his thoughts were interrupted as she felt something of Len massaged her breasts roughly.<p>

- L-Len ... H-how did yo-u k-know that was going to c-catch me? ... Oh ?! - Let out another scream as he felt Len touched her vagina and stroked her fingers on her panties - by the way I thought you had a date with Neru?

- Right ... - I let out a heavy sigh - well ... only this time you'll be letting go - Len off hands off - but remember that the next will not be so easy ... bunny

Rin as Len observed that trailed off went the other way until he turned a corner and letting it out of sight. She slowly walked in the opposite direction of Len and I pray that no one saw this very compromising scene with him.

Because he was quite sure that if declared, Len would not only hurt but she and the culprits will be mostly the many lovers that Len has. He felt his muscles tighten at the thought of having many enemies and could not be safe anywhere that belonged to the school.

Before it became later Rin went running home and ignoring the tears that began to emerge from their eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry, really sorry if the translation was not very good, but as I had mentioned, is the first time I do this to change the language.<br>Well, putting that aside, to me who are interested in passing my other fic one-shot or pass it in this language, in short, I sincerely hope that you have enjoyed.  
>And before I forget, is that it is something (very) fast, but the next chapter is Lemon.<strong>


End file.
